Midnight Fun
by Chocowrites
Summary: Allen cannot sleep


Author: Chocowrites (FF) ChocoAzelle (Tumblr)  
Summary: Allen cannot sleep.  
Pairing: Yullen/Arekan  
Rate: K, fluff  
Words: 2300

* * *

It's dark.. the moonlight shines from the window to the two people that are laying in the king-sized bed.

tic… tac… tic… tac

… this goes on forever.. or at least for Allen..

It's 2:12 in the morning, he went to bed at 11M, and he just cannot fall asleep unlike his raven haired lover next to him.  
Allen turns over to his right side to face his lover, who's back is facing him.

Kanda, that is his lovers name, has his hair loose and is wearing his black jogging-like trousers and dark grey T-shirt.  
And if you would like to know, Allen is wearing light black T-shirt and his black yoga trousers in bed.

Yes Allen does yoga but that's another story..

Allen's POV

' _How dare he, sleeping so blissfully while I can't.._ ' Allen says in his head.

I raise my hand from under the covers and gently stroke Kanda's hair with his fingers.  
You might think I would get annoyed when his hair gets sometimes on my face while I am lying next to him. But it actually does not really bother me. His hair is actually really soft and very slick.. even now in bed his hair is just so nice to run my fingers through it. There are a few tangles here in there, but with hair as long that he has. I am surprised that there are not a lot of tangles..

I keep on running my fingers through his hair for a while.. but then my arm got tired.  
I looked back at my phone and now it is 2:18AM.. I have been stroking Kanda's hair for 6 minutes.. yet I still cannot sleep.  
I retreated my arm back inside the warmth in our blankets… speaking of warmth.. I want more.. and Kanda seems very warm at the moment.

I move a little closer to Kanda's and snuggle on his back. I hear him hum for a second but then he got quite. I move my fingers over to his sides and gently stroke him over his T-shirt. It's nice.. maybe that's why I was not able to sleep. I was feeling pretty cold and Kanda and I did not snuggle before we went to bed. He had a long day at work and before we could even start snuggling he was already out. Also if you want to know, Kanda likes to snuggle with me, though he doesn't want to admit it. He does not show a lot of affectionate activities in front of others.. but when we are alone.. he knows what he wants from me.. and I love giving him what he wants.

'…aarrghh.. my feet are so cold!' I whine in my head. I just cannot sleep with cold feet.

I move my feet slowly towards Kanda.. and put my toes directly on his calves, his trousers have moved up a little bit so it is easier for me to get skin-to-skin with him and get direct heat from him without waking him up.

'hn..' I hear him react, but not enough to wake up. And me feeling a little bit mischievous, want enjoy myself.. if I cannot fall asleep.. I can at least make the most of it. I move my body back a little bit so that I will have room for being an ass to my easily annoyed lover.

I slowly trail my toes upwards. They go from his naked calves, to the back of his covered thighs, to his butt.. I poke him a few more times there because.. hey.. I like his butt.  
Then.. I move my cold toes directly to the lower back of his back, his shirt has risen up a little bit so that was easy.

'hng..' I hear him groan in his sleep.

I stay and keep quiet for a moment just to make sure that Kanda has not woken up yet. Feeling a little bit dairy, I move my toes upwards his back under his shirt..

'Moyashi?' I hear him say the stupid nickname he gave to me in his rough and sleepy voice.  
'hn' I reply back. Pretending that I have just woken up by him.  
'Wha-' *yawn* 'What are you doing?' he asks me while yawning at the same time.

'What are you talking about Kanda? I was just sleeping?'  
'No you weren't, you kept on touching me, did you really think I wouldn't notice that' it sounded more like a statement than a question.

'You mean like this?' I wiggle my toes on his back and he jumps a little bit because of my cold toes.  
'Moyashi!' he warns me, but as you should know.. I never listen to him.. well I do but sometimes I don't listen to him.

I position my feet flat on his back and that's when he jumps away and then over me.

I'm going to die.. goodbye world.. you were cruel but I did enjoy my life in the end..

3rd POV

Kanda brings his hands over to Allen's sides and starts tickling the bean.  
'No! Kanda please don- HA HAHA'  
'That's what you get for waking me up like that!'  
'PLEASE KANDA-AAHA HA HA! P-PLEASE KANDA STO- AHAHAA'

Allen cannot stop laughing, he tries to quiet down because he does not want to bother the neighboor but he just cannot hold it in. It also seems like Kanda is enjoying this. He wanted to make the beansprout at first, but now he likes how the bean reacts to his touches. Allen's face is flushed and there are tears streaming down his face, he breathes very fast and tries to wiggle away from Kanda's hands.

Allen rolled around to his stomach and crossed his arms in front of him on his pillow as a sign of defeat. Kanda was being merciful to him. He stopped tickling the young man and watch as Allen was taking breaths as if he never got it. Well.. he barely couldn't breathe with all that laughing and giggling while being tormented by his raven haired lover.

Allen's shirt has ridden up and the collar has moved a little bit and showed Allen's pure creamy white skin. Kanda looked at Allen's state and he can say that he is very pleased with the outcome. He put his index finger and middle finger on Allen's lower back. When he made contact on the skin, Allen's breath hitched and then calmed down. It seems like the bean is a little bit curious what his lover wants to do.

Kanda trails his fingers slowly upwards.. very.. slowly..  
Allen shivers from this, it's amazing that such gentle and simple gesture is able to make him feel good. As Kanda slides his fingers upwards to the collar of his shirt, he grabs the collar and pulls it down a little bit. Not that much so that the bean will choke but enough for him to do what he wants to do.

Kanda lowers himself down and inspects the creamy skin up close. It's so soft looking and it smells so nice. He takes a whiff of the skin and likes what he smells. Allen's skin smells sweet, not the kind of sweet that makes you nauseous, but the faint kind of sweet that is gentle to the nose. The huffs of his breaths makes Allen shiver. Allen's face is flushes, not from the earlier activity, but with how close his lover is.

Kanda lowers his lips on the skin at the nape of the neck. 'Ah!' Allen breathes hitches from the contact. Kanda gives gentle kisses on the skin and moves his right hand up and down Allen's spine and then his sides. Allen is shivering in bliss, his breath hitches at times when Kanda touches his sensitive spots, and he feels Kanda's hand moving towards his shoulders and then his hair. Oh how Kanda loves Allen's hair. It is so soft and fluffy like.. just like a feather. And just like Allen's skin, Allen's hair also smells sweet. Kanda moves his right hand to Allen's right ear and gently strokes it. He moves his mouth to Allen's left temple and gives him a kiss, he then gave kisses on his check and the scar on Allen's face. Allen is weak to the gentle treatment.

'This is so nice' Allen thought. He was feeling fuzzy and warm at the same time. 'hng' he voices a small moan as Kanda gently rubs the back of Allen's ear to the earlobe over and over again.. Kanda smirks because of this, Allen can even feel the smirk on his cheek.

'Kanda' he calls to his lover in a soft and fragile voice. 'hng' Kanda reacts. Allen turns his head to the left and looks at Kanda's face, more specifically, his eyes. Those dark blue eyes, the eyes that can strike fear even to the most mightiest person, but can show the emotions of the person who owns these eyes very well. The man looks very amused right now. And how can he not be. Kanda looks at Allen's face, his face flushes a bit more than before, his snow white hair is a bit messy but still so soft looking, and he sees the dazed look in those beautiful grey eyes, eyes like silver. Eyes that are so pure and innocent in happiness, eyes that can turn into steel when mad. But right now.. those eyes show love.. and Kanda loves seeing that in Allen's eyes like that. It makes his stomach feel weird, in a good way, and he feels loved. He hears and sees his lover small pants coming out of those soft pink lips. Kanda cannot stop staring at those delicious looking lips. He wants to taste them.

He wraps his right arm around Allen and moves the hair on Allen's face away before placing it on back of the head of his white haired lover. Allen wraps his left arm around the waist of his raven haired lover. Their faces come closer to each other and they can feel each other's breath for a second before their lips meet in a sweet and tender kiss.

Lips are gently pressing against each other, breaths are taken when their lips are not on each other for a very small amount of time before they re-connect.

'hm' .. 'hng' they both moan.

The scarred left hand of Allen is going up and down the sides and then to the spines and it makes the raven shiver. The right hand of Kanda is gently going through the fine soft snow white hair of his lover before going downwards the neck to the shoulders giving small massages which made the white haired person hum in content. Both men are in constant bliss as they keep on touching and kissing each other gently. When both of them started to feel light headed and the heat started to get in their heads they separated their lips from each other and held each other close.

As their breaths calmed down, Kanda opened his eyes and looked at his lover. He sees that that his lover's grey eyes are focusing at his collarbone and that his face is very flushed. Kanda expects that he must have flushed face too, but wonders if Allen would be able to see it. Even though the moonlight shines from his back, Kanda is able to see Allen clearly because the moon shines right on Allen's face. It's even making the snow white hair look like it's glowing. He moves his hand to Allen's face and gently presses his thumb on Allen's lower kiss swollen lip, he can feel that those sinful lips are stuff pulsing from their earlier activity.

When he touched his lover's lips with his thumb, those grey eyes focus now on his own. And he feels like his soul is being taken away. Those silver like grey eyes are so pure and in content.. but also tired. Even though the bean has rudely woken him up, he wanted to do some more fun stuff with the bean. But looking at him now, he just wants to keep Allen in his arms and go back to sleep. Now that he think of it.. had they not snuggled before they went to sleep? _'Did I even say goodnight to him?'_ Kanda wonders to himself?

'Kanda?'

He hears the hoarse and sleepy voice of his lover and sees the questioning look on that face. That dumb face.. he looks so weird right now.. but Kanda cannot stop loving that dumb face.. that beautiful face.

'Go to sleep Moyashi, it seems like you cannot stay awake for long' he replies back. Allen agrees with what Kanda said and he brings his head towards Kanda's chest and hums in content when those muscular arms wraps around him. 'My name-' *yawn* '.. is Allen' he says as last before he falls into that gentle slumber that he wanted from the beginning. 'Heh' Kanda laughs to himself.

 _'Ah yes.. we indeed did not snuggle.. '_ Kanda thinks in his head. He kisses the crown of Allen's soft white hair and takes a whiff.. he cannot ever get tired of that sweet smell his lover has. And he cannot ever get enough of wrapping his arms around the slender yet muscular body of his lover. Or being wrapped by him.. arms or legs.. he loves them both. As time goes on, Kanda feels like he will fall asleep at any second now. He kisses the crown of his lover again and whispered:

'Goodnight Allen.. you will get it when we wake up' he says while smiling. If Allen were still awake, he would be able to see the love and happiness in the raven's dark blue eyes ..

* * *

Hello this is my first fanfiction that I have written and it would be nice if you could rate and send me comments about what you think of this story/one-shot.  
I hope that you enjoyed what I wrote and have a nice day!

Also if you have a Tumblr, it would be nice if you would reblog it there too with your comment about this story.  
Link of tumblr post:


End file.
